The present invention relates to a plate trailer body, and more particularly to a riveted structure for a plate trailer body.
Plate trailers of the general type contemplated herein have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,685,721 and 4,810,027. Such trailer bodies include a plurality of relatively thick plates, preferably made of aluminum, disposed in side-by-side relationship and riveted to extruded aluminum posts. While certain of such prior plate trailer constructions have been very successful, problems have sometimes been encountered as a result of loosening of some rivets sufficiently to permit leakage of rain water and the like.